1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor devices including a three-dimensional crack detection structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, integrated circuits are manufactured by forming repeated patterns in a wafer of semiconductor material. The wafer may be cut or diced into a plurality of semiconductor dies, and the respective semiconductor die may be packaged into a semiconductor chip. Cracks may occur in the semiconductor die during the cutting and packaging processes. To reduce yield of defective products, the semiconductors are inspected to detect the cracks.